


Being Who You Are

by NorCalNEH



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:50:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorCalNEH/pseuds/NorCalNEH
Summary: Tsunayoshi's birth name is Sayuri but Sayuri is a girl;Tsuna is not. Sayuri was childhood friends with Hibari Kyoya. Sayuri hated her body, hated her name. Her mother was disgusted with her, saying Hibari is an bad influence her mother ruined her friendship with him. Now years later she is determined to be the he, he always knew he was and restore the one true family he ever had.





	Being Who You Are

I do not own KHR

Hey guys i read a story some where about tsuna being a girl but wanting to be a guy and it inspired me to write this. I am sorry if some of this is like the before mentioned story. I will allow you guys to pick the relationships.

He looked down at the girl before him glaring.

"What is it you need Herbivore."

He saw her flinch and a big part reveled in it but a small part winced. He watched as she straightened her spine looking directly into his eyes her own not wavering she then bowed.

"Hibari san i would like to make an request to wear the male uniform"

He stared down at the back of her head stunned and a bit hopeful (not that he would let it show).

"Herivore why?" He asked

He wanted to know even though it was out of character for him. She straightened and this time there was a deep sorrow before it was gone and what was left was determination.

"because i am a boy and i would like to ask you before i chose do to so, so i would not get in trouble."

He stared she was smart to ask before doing it but that does not mean he would allow it.

"No it is against the rules for girls to wear the male uniform now get to class."

He turned around intending to leave when he was pulled back by his sleeve.

"It does not say in the rule book that a female could not wear the male uniform but i came to ask you because we both know you would punish me if i did not ask first. So please i am asking to wear the male uniform."

He turned and glared at the fluffy head of hair that was once again bowing.

"Herbivore i believe i already said no so..." He was cut off by her looking us and him seeing her crying he stiffened.

"Please Hibar... no Kyoya please let me wear it please i want... no i need to wear a male uniform i am a guy. I am! I dont care what other people say, i dont care what Oka-san says, I dont care what the doctors say, i am male i just have boobs! Please i... i cant take it any more. I cant!" She yelled glaring at him.

"No matter how i try i cant be Sayuri, I can never be Sayuri, i need to be who i am and i am Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please allow me to be me please" She had calmed down a bit and was now begging him.

"I need to prove to Oka-san and to everyone else. Hell i need to prove to my self that i can be my self and no one can stop me. Please Kyoya..." He felt himself waver hearing his first name said by her after so long bringing up past memories. Memories of them being best friends of them fighting until they were breath less and bruised, memories of her being graceful and strong, of them watching the fireworks.

FlashBack

At age 10

"Aw come on Kyoya no more fighting I'm tired and plus I'm hungry."

He remembered her saying. They had been both sporting bruises and cuts here and there. They were laying down on the ground after both having hit each other at the same time. Sayuri was complaining and he was just ignoring her until her stomach growled and not even a second later his too growled.

"See your hungry too" She had said.

At age 12

"Come on Kyoya i wanna see them, the fireworks..."

He was being dragged by the sleeve of his kimono through the festival to see the fireworks by Sayuri who was eager to see them. They were both laying down in the grass watching the fireworks by the Namimori shrine ignoring the chill brought by the breeze.

"You know Kyoya i wanna see the fireworks every year till the day i die and i wanna be with you every time so promise you will stay forever"

She had looked at him pleadingly (he should have known back then something was wrong but he had been so sure he could stop anything from happening and that their friendship would last forever.)

"Please..Kyoya..."

He had been confused of course he would stay they were friends but he had been embarrassed so all he said was

"Hn..." (A.N. Hibari that is not a word!"

She had smiled knowing that was all he was going to say.

"Ok i will take that as a promise."

At age 12 and a half

They had been going to meet even though Sayuri could no longer fight (because she was now suddenly and mysteriously clumsy) they still had been friends. He had been surprised and worried when she came running into the meadow in the middle of the Namimori woods that they had always met.

"Kyoya *sob *sob I'm sorry but i cant be friends with you any more *sob *sob I'm sorry i wont be able to see the fireworks with you anymore."

She had run away before he could say any thing but that did not stop him he had run to her house having fallen behind her by being frozen still in shock but when he knocked her mother opened the door looking outraged.

"Leave you are the one tainting my daughter. I was ok with her going out and fighting with you all the time but now i will put my foot down. When my daughter came to me and said that she didn't want to be a girl any more i knew it had to been you who had influenced her with all of that playing and fighting with you."

At the shocked look on his face she sneered

"Oh? She didn't tell you yet? That she wanted to be a guy? Well oh well its too late i no longer want you to see her nor talk to her any more do i make my self understood?"

With that and not waiting for a reply she slammed the door in his face.

Flash back from then to right now that was them at age 16

He had understood that no matter what he tried that Sayuri would not go along with any of his plans until she was ready so he had planed to wait until she was and came to him. He had built the disciplinary committee to protect her from bully's and to protect the Namimori that they loved so that when they do become friends again they can see the fireworks.

End of Flashback

He pulled her no him against him in a hug and ran his finger through her hair as if he was petting her. he felt her stiffen trying to pull back until she relaxed smelling the familiar smell of him and the petting she was used to.

"Ok you can have a male uniform but only on one condition. Come to my office and i will give you one."

He let Tsuna go and turned around

"Come Sawada Tsunayoshi and get your new uniform"

He glanced back and he saw the smile that Tsuna had on and it was the brightest smile he had ever seen him wear in a long long time...then he heard tsuna yell...

"Wait what is the condition?"

I hoped you liked it and please review.


End file.
